tristan et iseult ça vous dit quelquechose?
by mademoiselle-swan
Summary: l'histoire du philtre d'amour, tristan et iseult, ça vous dit quelquechose ? et si sa marchai aussi pour drago et harry rewiever please.FIC FINI!
1. en retenue

Coucou voilà ma deuxième fic elle est plus joyeuse que la première (NB : le bal d'halloween) c'est entre Drago et Harry en fin je vous laisse lire au fait rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR. Bonne lecture et svp rewiever.  
  
En Retenue  
  
Harry se dirigeait a pas lent vers la salle de potion il allait en retenue, le nombre de ses 0 en potion étant devenu colossale Rogue avait décider de le faire venir 2 x par semaine pour rattraper « les cours perdus » comme disait Rogue. Et comme d'habitude il aurait a subir les sarcasme de son prof.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte il hésita quelque seconde avant de se décider à frapper une voix traînante lui dit d'entrer. Harry ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant...  
  
_Malfoy ?!  
  
_Surpris Potter ? Pourtant tu devrais savoir que je suis l'assistant en potion du professeur Rogue. Il m'a donc désigner pour 'm'occuper' de toi il n'avait pas envie de perdre sont temps avec toi.  
  
_Maintenant c'est toi qui perd ton temps.  
  
_Oh mais ne crois pas que je fasse sa pour le plaisir, c'est juste que le professeur va me rajouter 50 point à chaque fois que je te donnerai un cours.  
  
_Eh mais c'est injuste !  
  
_Eh oui Potter la justice n'est pas forcément pour les 'gentils griffondor'. Bon assis toi et sort tes affaires on va commencer par un philtre.  
  
_Un philtre de quoi ?  
  
_Ne pause pas de question Potter c'est moi qui commande ici. Tu fait ce que je te dit de faire et tu l'essayeras sur toi ensuite.  
  
_Hein ? (*le pauvre il ne comprend jamais rien*)  
  
_Potter ta compris c'que j'viens te dire ou ta pas compris c'que j'viens te dire (*astérix obélix mission cléopatre*) tu fais ce que je te dit de faire sinon je t'enlève des points.  
  
_Ouais, Ouais. Et petit Potter s'installa attendant les instructions de Drago.  
  
_Fait ce qu'il y a marqué au tableau si tu as du mal débrouille toi seul, je viendrais vérifier de temps en temps.  
  
Petit Potter sorti son chaudron et ses ingrédients et commença à préparer son philtre tandis que Drago s'était assis sur le siége du professeur et commença à feuilleter un magazine porno.  
  
Au bout de quelque temps Drago ramena sa face de fouine (*dsl pour ses fans car même si j'aime beaucoup Drago je suis obligé de le martyriser*) et regarda le liquide dans le chaudron de petit Potter il était rose (*pas Harry, le liquide*).  
  
_Potter tu as tout bien mis ?  
  
_Non il me manque deux sorte de cheveux différent, je ne vois d'ailleurs pas à quoi sa peu servir (*quel débile il a pas encore compris que c'était un philtre d'amour qu'il était en train de préparer*) Malfoy c'est quoi ce philtre ?  
  
_T'es boucher ou quoi je t'ai dit de pas poser de question, tiens voilà un de mes cheveux et met en un des tiens, mélange voilà dans ce sens. Tu te débrouilles bien.  
  
_Hein ??? Drago venait de lui faire un compliment c'était bizarre.  
  
_Eteint ton feu. Laisse refroidir 5 minutes et bois le si sa marche je le verrais bien.  
  
_Malfoy dit moi ce que c'est.  
  
_Un philtre.  
  
_Pour quoi faire ?  
  
_Boit je te dirai après.  
  
_Si je suis encore vivant.  
  
_Tu crois que ce serai rose si s'était pour te tuer ?  
  
(*Harry perplexe*)_Non je ne cois pas.  
  
_Alors boit.  
  
_Ok mais fait gaffe a ce qui va m'arriver.  
  
_Le choque risque d'être brusque, je vais te tenir. Drago s'approcha d'Harry.  
  
_Je crois que je préfère rester assis, on ne sait jamais.  
  
_Dépêche toi on a pas toute la nuit. Enfin sa dépend si sa marche.  
  
_Si quoi marche ?  
  
_Tu verras, boit.  
  
Harry pris un verre et mit une louche du breuvage a l'intérieur, Drago avait l'air légèrement stressé ou pressé sa dépend de comment vous le voyez. Harry bu. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'effet immédiat enfin presque.  
  
_Drago.  
  
_Salut mon cœur. Drago s'approcha de Harry et s'embrassa passionnément. Harry lui rendait largement son baiser quand soudain...  
  
************************************************************************** Ah ah désolée de vous laissez sur votre faim mais dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de se premier chapitre. 


	2. le secret

Coucou je n'avais pas l'intention de faire un second chapitre mais comme vous me le demander je le fait mais pour ne pas vous faire plaisir ce n'est pas Rogue qui va rentrer et foutre le bordel, enfin je vous laisse lire merci a tout le monde pour vos reviews. Allez hop, au boulot.  
  
Chapitre 2 : le secret  
  
_Salut mon cœur. Drago s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry lui rendait largement son baiser quand soudain...  
  
_Harry ! Hermione venait de hurler le nom de son meilleur ami, elle était en effet venu jusqu'au cachot de rogue car elle s'inquiétait de ne pas voire revenir Harry alors qu'il était prés de 3 heure du matin. Elle avait poussé doucement la porte, et c'était retrouvée devant Harry et Drago entrain de s'embrasser.  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger tu vois pas qu'on est occupé ?  
  
_Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
  
_Harry tu me dégoûte, tu sais pourtant que... Elle se coupa, une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis elle repris.  
  
_Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, espèce de salaud ! Elle parti en courant sans oublier de bien claquer la porte.  
  
Harry éberlué : _Qu'est ce que qui lui prend ?  
  
_Elle est folle laisse la, viens avec moi. Malfoy l'entraîna vers sa chambre de préfet pour faire ce qu'il voulait de Harry depuis tellement longtemps(.  
  
****  
  
Quelque jour après, le couple Drago Harry faisait des émules surtout que les deux garçon ne se cachaient pas, ce qui semblait gêner autant les profs que les élèves. Un rapprochement Gryffondor/Serpentard c'était impensable. Harry, toujours sous l'effet du philtre ne se rendait compte de rien, quand il parlait (*avec animation*) avec Ron celui-ci n'arrêter pas de répéter que ce n'était pas normal, qu'une potion était derrière tout ça mais malheureusement la seule qui aurait pu le découvrir faisait la sourde tête a Harry et Ron par la même occasion. Hermione avait confier sont secret a Harry celui-ci savait mais sa ne l'avait pas empêcher de... Rien que d'y penser elle en avait des nausées, elle était aveuglée par la colère.  
  
Mais cela ne plaisait pas Harry, il ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleur amie pour une raison qu'il ignorer. Sachant que pour calmer sa colère elle passait ses journée à la bibliothèque, il l'intercepta dans le rayon psychologie (* on se demande pourquoi*) et la palqua contre les rangées de livres pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit.  
  
_Hermione explique moi qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu es homophobes ou quoi ?  
  
_Et toi tu es devenu amnésique ou quoi ?répliqua hermione sur le même ton. Maintenant lâche moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
  
_Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas répondu (*il est assez têtu*).Alors dit moi ce qui ce passe merde !  
  
_Tu te souviens quand je suis venu te parler dans ta chambre l'autre jour ?  
  
_mouais vaguement.  
  
_Je t'ai confié en secret en pensant qu'avec toi il serait en sécurité.  
  
_Et...vas y continue s'il te plaît j'ai l'impression de me souvenir mais c'est flou.  
  
_Je t'ai dit que...que  
  
_Vas y continue, n'ai pas peur, je ne me moquerais pas.  
  
_Je t'ai dit que...  
  
_Que quoi arrête avec ton suspense merdique.  
  
_QUE J'AIMAIS DRAGO MALFOY !!!!  
  
(*Harry soulagé*)_Ah c'est que ça. Puis réalisant ce que Hermione venait de lui dire.  
  
_HEIN ?????  
  
_C'est bizarre que tu ne te souvienne plus pourtant c'était pas y a si longtemps que ça, ça m'étonne de toi. Essaye de te souvenir de ce tu as fait la soirée ou je vous ai surpris.  
  
_Je ne m'en souviens plus je sais juste que j'était avec, il poussa un soupir, Drago.  
  
_Ca m'arrange vachement. Bon je dois continuer une recherche rejoins moi dans ma chambre ce soir, je vais essayer de te faire retrouver la mémoire, Ron a raison tout ça n'est pas normal.  
  
_Tu nous écoutais ?  
  
_Non, Ron est venu me parler.  
  
_Bon à tout a l'heure, je dois rejoindre Drago. Au fait on est toujours amis ?  
  
_Question idiote, bien sur que oui. Sa m'a fait du bien de me réconcilier avec toi je commençais a sérieusement me poser des questions.  
  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front (*à Hermione, pas à lui*).  
  
_Tu m'as manqué.  
  
_Toi aussi allez file je dois travailler. *************************************************************************** Voila deuxième chapitre fini, le trois est en construction dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce deuxième chapitre et reviewer. 


	3. sinon

Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de ma merveilleuse fic (*la fille trop modeste*) que vous avez l'air d'apprécier c'est d'ailleurs la seule de fic qui ai des reviews alors que je l'avez fait pour rigoler et que l'autre j'ai bosser comme une malade dessus. Enfin je ne vais pas vous racontez mes mésaventures pendant 3 heure. Alors on commence le troisième chapitre. Je vous préviens je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire. Alors bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre3 :  
  
Sinon...  
  
Après sa petite entrevue avec Hermione, Harry se sentait plus léger, mais très vite un sentiment de culpabilité vint s'insinuer en lui, il n'avait pas tenu compte des sentiments d'Hermione alors qu'il les connaissait cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de comprendre toute cette histoire. Alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensé une main se posa sur son épaule. Harry se retourna et se retrouva face au professeur... (*et non toujours pas Rogue, d'ailleurs je ne compte pas le faire intervenir dans cette fic*) mc gonagal.  
  
_Potter le directeur aimerait vous parlez, suivez-moi.  
  
_Euh...là maintenant ?c'est-à-dire professeur que j'avais quelque chose de prévu.  
  
_Eh bien vous le reporterez Potter le directeur est plus important que vos rendez-vous.  
  
_Sans être impoli je crois que j'irai voir Dumbledore plus tard, puis plus bas, surtout que Drago ne vas pas apprécier que je lui pose un lapin.  
  
_Justement c'est de ceci que le directeur veut vous entretenir.  
  
_Vous avez l'ouïe perçante dit donc.  
  
_N'oubliez pas que mon animagus est un chat.  
  
_Ah oui c'est vrai.  
  
_Bon maintenant arrêtez de détournez le sujet et suivez moi Potter. Potter ?  
  
Harry avait manifestement « disparu ». En fait il s'était juste planqué dans un passage secret et était parti rejoindre Drago.  
  
_Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours ! Bon et bien je crois que c'est à moi d'aller voire le vieux pour le prévenir. Mac gonagal partie en traînant les pieds vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
Elle prononça le mot de passe (*sucette au sang*) et monta les marches. Elle se retrouva devant la porte, apparemment le directeur était en grande discussion avec un élève, non une élève plutôt. Elle frappa discrètement.  
  
_Entrez, entrez Minerva.  
  
Dumbledore était assis à son bureau en face de lui, debout, se tenait Hermione.  
  
_Vous tombez bien très chère, où est Harry Potter ?  
  
_Le jeune Potter ma faussé compagnie.  
  
_Oh, quelle regrettable nouvelle. Dumbledore ne semblait pas du tout surpris, il était (*comme d'habitude*) amusée, le regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. Miss Granger vient de m'apporter une très curieuse nouvelle.  
  
_Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
_Harry ne se souviens plus de ce qui c'est passé les 24 heure avant qu'il sorte avec Malfoy.  
  
_Intéressant.  
  
_Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une version très puissante du philtre d'amour de Pruvkovski : j'ai fait des recherche.  
  
_Ce qui explique le comportement pour le moins étrange de notre jeune ami. Dumbledore tripotait ses lunettes il avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.  
  
_Monsieur voulez-vous que j'aille chercher mr Malfoy ?  
  
_Non ce n'est pas la peine de vous déranger Minerva, ce n'est pas très important après tout et puis l'effet va bien finir par se dissiper pour finir. Je suis d'avis que nous laissions le jeune Malfoy mesurer la conséquence de ses actes.  
  
_Mais !!! Il doit bien y avoir un remède, vous devez bien le connaître.  
  
_Mlle Granger j'aimerais que vous alliez dans votre salle commune et que vous laissiez mr Potter et mr Malfoy tranquille après tout chacun fait ce qu'il veut avec sa sexualité. N'est ce pas Minerva ?  
  
_Je...euh ...eh bien ...Oui je suppose.  
  
_Eh bien miss vous n'êtes pas encore parti.  
  
_Euh si si si tout de suite au revoir professeur.  
  
Hermione sort en courant, dévale les escaliers et se planque dans un passage secret.  
  
_AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG ! ! !!!Mais quel con !!!!! Albus Dumbledore je te hais !!!! Hermione tapait comme tarée sur le mur avec ses petits doigts pleins d'encre.  
  
_Granger t'as enfin un élan de lucidité sa m'étonne. L'air nonchalant, les cheveux blonds en bataille Drago Malfoy venait de rentrer dans le passage.  
  
_Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Harry ?  
  
_Quoi « ça » ? Tu veux parler du philtre et oui je sais que tu as découvert ce que j'avais fait et que tu l'as dit au vieux. Mais maintenant tu as tout intérêt a garder sa pour toi et a ne rien répéter à Harry.  
  
_Sinon quoi ???  
  
_Sinon j'ai comme l'impression que cette photo pourra dépasser de mon portefeuille.  
  
_Quelle photo ???  
  
_Mais cette photo ma douce. Tout en parlant il s'était approcher d'Hermione et avait glisser la main sous la jupe de celle-ci. Hermione frissonna, son plus grand fantasme était entrain de ce réaliser. Il passa sous ses yeux une photo d'Hermione totalement nue entrain de se doucher. Hermione suffoquait  
  
_Comment as-tu eu cette photo ?  
  
_Là n'est pas la question. Alors maintenant si j'étais toi je rentrerai dans ma chambre et j'oublierai toute cette histoire. Surtout n'oublie pas que je te tiens. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et sorti du passage.  
  
Hermione remit sa jupe en place inspira profondément et remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Sur un fauteuil en velours notre chère petit Potter lisait pour la cinq centième fois son livre préféré (*le seul d'ailleurs*) 'en vol avec les canon'.  
  
_Alors t'as du neuf ?  
  
_Je...euh ...Harry (*n'oublie pas que je te tiens*).  
  
_Oui ??  
  
_Non, je suis désolée je n'ai rien trouvé. Excuse moi.  
  
_C'est pas grave je suis sur que tu vas finir par trouvé, J'en suis sur. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
_J'aimerais bien.  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Non rien je pensais tout haut, bon je vais me coucher. A demain.  
  
_Bonne nuit.  
  
_Ouais c'est ça 'bonne nuit'.  
  
*************************************************************************** Alors pas mal hein je sens que mon histoire se complique quand même dites moi ce que vous en pensez j'attend vos reviews avec impatience. 


	4. y a une solution à tout les problème

Et me revoilà pour un quatrième chapitre ! Comme vous me l'avez demandé je vais écrire plus sur la relation Drago/Harry. Comme toujours les idées vont me venir comme ça alors attendez-vous à quelque surprise. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Sa se complique  
  
Les toilettes des filles par une fraîche matinée de février.  
  
_Ça commence à devenir une habitude de faire tes potions ici. Ron était  
adossé aux lavabos les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il regardait  
Hermione penchée au dessus de son chaudron.  
  
_Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était l'endroit le plus sur car personne ne  
viens jamais ici à cause...  
  
_De Mimi Geignarde, oui je sais. Réexplique moi ce que tu fais déjà.  
  
_J'essaye de fabriquer un contre philtre, pour que au lieu aimer  
Malfoy, Harry le haïsse. Le problème c'est que cette potion n'existe  
pas, je suis donc entrain de l'inventer.  
  
_Ça me rassure vachement. Moi je suis d'avis qu'on en parle à Harry,  
après tout c'est lui le premier concerné.  
  
_Non ! Surtout pas !  
  
_Beuh, pourquoi ?  
  
_Eh bien parce que...parce que (*souviens toi que je te tiens*). Parce  
qu'il irait tout droit en parler a Malfoy.  
  
_Et alors ?  
  
_Il suffit qu'il lui jette un sort d'amnésie et tout ce qu'on lui aura  
dit sortira de sa mémoire aussi vite que c'est rentré. Elle se stoppa  
net et repris soudain. Oui c'est ça ! Merci, merci, merci. Oh Ron tu es  
formidable !  
  
_Quoi ?? (*deux de tension le pauvre*)  
  
_C'est toi qui viens de trouver la solution, on a qu'à jeter un sort  
d'oubli à Harry et comme ça il oubliera qu'il « aime » Malfoy. Bravo  
Ron !  
  
_Mais Hermione il faut être très puissant pour pouvoir réussir le  
sortilège d'oubliette.  
  
_Pas forcément, regarde c'était bien la seule chose que savait faire  
Lockart et pourtant il n'était pas très puissant.  
  
_Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes. Alors je crois que je vais, te  
laisser. Il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie sur la pointe des  
pieds mais.  
  
_Non attend j'ai besoin d'un cobaye.  
  
_Sympa pour moi.  
  
_Allez viens.  
  
_Oh non.  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps là Harry et Drago étaient ensemble.  
  
_Granger ne t'as rien dit de spécial ?  
  
_Non rien.  
  
_Tu en es sur ?  
  
_Oui, pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Il l'embrassa et murmura, je t'aime.  
Drago lui rendit son baiser et commença à le déshabiller.  
  
_j'ai envie de toi, fait moi l'amour.  
  
Il l'embrassait sur son torse muscler, dans le cou sans cesser de le  
déshabiller. Harry suivit le mouvement et déboutonna le jean de Drago.  
(*Je pense que le reste vous pouvez le deviner tout seul*)  
  
***  
  
_Oubliette ! Alors Ron quel est mon numéro de téléphone ?  
  
_Eugh ? Numéro de quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans les toilettes des  
filles ? J'ai comme un vide là. Quel jour on est ?  
  
_Jeudi, tu ne te souviens pas ?  
  
_Jeudi combien, de quel mois ?  
  
_Mais enfin Ron on est le 20 février.  
  
_Hein ?! Ils sont passés drôlement vite les 6 dernier mois. Va falloir  
que tu me passe tes notes Hermione.  
  
_Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?  
  
_On est montés dans le train, non ?  
  
_Oups ! J'ai eu la main lourde sur ce coup   
  
_Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ? J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir  
sauté un chapitre là.  
  
_Désolée.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait comme connerie ?  
  
Hermione d'une toute petite voix :  
  
_Je...Je t'ai effacé la mémoire.  
  
_Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ?  
  
_Pour aider Harry.  
  
_Je suis complètement paumé, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça pendant le  
dîner, ça m'a ouvert l'apétit de perdre la mémoire.  
  
_Sa va prendre du temps.  
  
_Oh j'y crois pas, 6 mois de cour à rattraper. Ça me dégoûte. Mais  
qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ?  
  
_M'entraîner.  
  
_Et bien je crois que tu maîtrises parfaitement le sortilège d'amnésie.  
A quoi sa va te servir ?  
  
_Je croyais que tu avais faim viens on va manger.  
  
Pendant qu'ils se dirigeait vers la grande salle Hermione méditait sur  
la façon de procédé avec Harry et Ron essayer de trouver une solution  
pour rattraper ses cours (*c'était bien la seule fois ou Ron se  
souciait de ses cours*).En passant l'énorme porte de la grande salle il  
eurent chacun une 'illumination'.  
  
_Le match de Quidditch !  
  
_Dumbledore !  
  
Et, d'une même voix.  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu dit ?  
  
************************************************************************  
******  
  
Voilà la fin de ce quatrième chapitre mais que va-t-il ce passer quel  
son les idées de nos jeune héros vous le saurez dans le prochain  
chapitre non je rigole essayer de trouver une suite et faite moi  
parvenir vos idées. A la prochaine 


	5. pralines longues langues et découvertes

Et voilà on est reparti pour un cinquième chapitre cette fois je sais à peu près ce que je vais écrire mais je ne vais pas tout vous racontez maintenant, il faudrait pas gâcher toute la surprise pasqu'après c'est plus une surprise, eh ben oui ! Bon sur ce je vous dit pour la cinquième fois bonne lecture (c'est bizarre j'ai comme l'impression de me répéter).  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
PRALINES LONGUES LANGUES ET DECOUVERTE  
  
Vas y dit.  
  
Non toi pourquoi tu cris comme une tarée « le match de quidditch » ?  
  
Je te signale que je pourrai te retourner la question.  
  
Bof.  
  
Bon aller explique toi.  
  
Et Oh ! C'est moi qui ai demandé en premier.  
  
Oh c'est bon hein on va pas jouer a ce petit jeu pendant trois  
heure, dit !  
  
Hermione, Dumbledore et bien le plus grand sorcier de Poudlard ?  
  
Oui, oui, et alors ?  
  
Eh ben lui il doit pouvoir le briser le sortilège d'amnésie.  
  
Attention ! Hermione se jeta sur Ron et le poussa dans un passage  
secret.  
  
AÏE ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend t'es complètement tarée ma pauvre  
fille, qu'est ce qui se p-  
  
Elle lui plaqua la main contre la bouche  
  
Tais toi !!  
  
Hermione souleva un coin du rideau qui protégeait l'entrée du passage.  
  
Et merde ! Ron fit les gros yeux, il n'avait jamais entendu son amie  
parler comme ça. Viens, on va voir Dumbledore. Elle marchait d'un pas  
résolu en direction du bureau du directeur.  
  
Mais Hermione on n'a pas mangé.  
  
Et alors ?  
  
Mai j'ai faim moi !  
  
Oh, désolée, on passera aux cuisines après si tu veux.  
  
Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ?  
  
Rien, rien.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Mince, le mot de passe ! Ron tu le connais ?  
  
Non, mais d'habitude c'est un nom de bonbon.  
  
Bon, on va essayer. Hum, sucette au sang. Aucune réaction. Sa marche  
pas a ton tour.  
  
Chocogrenouille. Non plus. Dragée surprise. A toi Hermione.  
  
Pralines longues langues. On entendit un mécanisme se mettre en  
marche.  
  
Sa marche !!!! T'es trop forte, mais comment Dumbledore connaît-il  
l'existence des pralines de Fred et George.  
  
Une voix les surpris :  
  
Je connais beaucoup de chose que vous ignorer, jeune gens.  
  
Dumbledore !  
  
Lui même, que vous arrive-t-il, miss Granger, Mr Weasley ?  
  
Dumbledore les fit monter dans son bureau et leur fit raconter la  
petite mésaventure des toilettes, il ne fut pas impressionner le moins  
du monde par la puissance du sort étant donné que c'était Hermione qui  
l'avait lancé. IL brisa le sortilège d'amnésie ce qui n'altéra pas  
d'un pouce la faim grandissante de Ron. Il les relâcha en recommandant  
à Hermione de ne plus se servir de ses amis comme cobaye. Dumbledore  
regarda partir les deux étudiant avec cette petite lueur d'amusement  
dans le regard et ce dit que ces élèves là feraient de grande chose.  
  
Hermione et Ron était aux cuisines, ils discutaient tout en mangeant,  
Dobby était a leur cotés.  
  
Au fait hermione revenons en a nos mouton. Pourquoi a tu dit le match  
de quidditch ?  
  
AH, ça, elle avait cru pendant quelque seconde qu'il allait encore  
lui demander qu'est ce qui c'était passé dans la grande salle tout à  
l'heure. En fait comment administrer le sortilège d'amnésie à Harry,  
il suffit juste d'aller le voire après le match de Quidditch, ou  
avant, et de lui jeter le sort dans les vestiaires, c'est le seule  
endroit ou Malfoy n'a pas le droit d'aller.  
  
Ouais c'est pas mal comme idée mais si Malfoy nous vois rentrer dans  
les vestiaires il va se douter de quelque chose. Le truc se serait de  
rentrer sans que l'on nous voie.  
  
Ils réfléchirent pendant quelque instant et se regardèrent tout d'un  
coup.  
  
La cape !!! Ils se tapèrent dans la main.  
  
On est trop fort ! Tu crois qu'il va nous la prêter ?  
  
Bien sur si on y fait attention.  
  
NON ! Je ne peux pas vous la prêter.  
  
Mais pourquoi ? Tu peux nous nous faire confiance on te la ramènera  
intact, promis.  
  
Et si ce n'est pas le cas qu'est ce que vous ferais, elle était à mon  
père, je ne peut pas vous la prêter, un point c'est tout !  
  
Aller Harry, sois sympa.  
  
Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire avec ?  
  
On veut te-  
  
Hermione envoya un coup de pied à Ron dans le tibia et le regarda  
comme si elle allais le tuer puis repris la parole.  
  
Il veut faire une farce à Fred et George, n'est ce pas RON ? Dit-elle  
en insistant bien sur tous les mots.  
  
Ouais, ouais c'est ça une farce, c'est tout à fait ça Harry, non  
vraiment tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter on prendra soin de ta cape  
vraiment.  
  
Bon d'accord mais pas plus d'une journée et faites gaffe à vous si il  
y a une seule écorchure sur cette cape.  
  
YOUPIE !!!!!( Je sais sa fait un peu gamin mais bon c'est Ron) Tout  
les regard de la salle commune se retournèrent vers Ron, et il  
entendit des brides de phrase genre : complètement malade, l'approche  
des exams, le pauvre...  
  
Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent ( attention suspense... roulement de  
tambour) dans les toilettes des filles pour élaborer leur plan, ils  
se mirent d'accord d'y aller avant le match pour voire comment  
réagirais Malfoy alors que Harry ne le laisserais pas attraper le vif  
( gniark gniark gniark je suis tellement cruelle).  
  
Ron ! Tu me marches sur le pied !  
  
Oh... Euh désolé.  
  
Allez dépêche toi le match va commencer.  
  
Je fais ce que je peux. Ils étaient tout les deux sous la cape  
d'invisibilité d'Harry et se dirigeaient vers le stade de quidditch à  
l'allure d'un escargot. Après encore quelque effort ils arrivèrent  
enfin dans les vestiaires de griffondor, l'équipe était en train de se  
changer. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent d'Harry et Hermione sorti sa  
baguette, elle lança un regard entendu à Ron et lança le sortilège  
d'amnésie à Harry.  
  
Oubliettes !!  
  
Et voila le chapitre et fini à quand le suivant me direz vous et bien,  
je ne sais absolument pas, je pense pas avant deux ou trois semaines.  
Laissez moi des reviews svp et a bientôt. 


	6. vraiment les filles

Et voila le chapitre 6 je suis pas sure que ce sois le dernier, j'ai relu les premier chapitre et j'ai trouvé que les deux derniers n'étaient pas dans le même esprit que les premiers, sa me gènes vachement pour vous alors je vais essayer de me rattraper promis. Cette fic débouchera peut être sur le couple Hermione/ Draco mais c'est une surprise. Au fait je suis désolée pour la mise en page pourri du dernier chapitre c'est pas ma faute. Euh… pour l'équipe de quidditch ne vous inquiétez pas c'est la cinquième année de cour a poudlard mais sans Ombrage juste avec un nouveau gardien, en l'occurrence Seamus. Merci pour vos reviews et désolée de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps je devrai avoir honte me direz vous mais je suis une grosse sadique gniark gniark gniark pas de pitié !!!!!!!!!!! Bon aller bonne lecture !Au fait j'ai changé la mise en page j'ai mis la première lettre des prénom pour pas vous embrouiller.

**Chapitre 6 :**

**VRAIMENT LES FILLES…**

Ron et Hermione n'attendirent pas la réaction d'Harry et sortirent immédiatement des vestiaires, se précipitant vers les tribunes. Soudain Ron trébucha (c'est normal quand on a des palmes comme pied !) et la cape d'invisibilité s'envola et alla se percher a 10 mètre de haut dernière les tribunes

( vous trouvez pas qu'elle est vicieuse cette cape ?).

R&Her : La cape ! (ils se répètent non ?)

R : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire Harry va nous tuer ??( il attrapa hermione par les épaule et commença à la secouer comme un prunier) Hermione qu'est ce qu'on va faire ???

H : Ron, enfin Ron lâche moi ne soit pas stupide. ( elle se dégagea violement et fila une baffe a Ron) Ron ! Sa suffit maintenant ! On est des sorcier on peut la rattraper ! _Accio cape !_ (la cape retomba en douceur dans les bras d'Hermione) Et voilà pas la peine d'en faire un drame.

R : Oh (Ron avait les oreilles écarlates) Désolé 'mione.

H : C'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois réfléchie un peu. Allez viens on va rater le match.

_Gryfondor, gryfondor lalala la la gryfondor gryfondor lalalalala ! Gryffondor champion tout le reste du bidon gryffondor champion serpentard c'est dessss GRYFFONDOR GRYFONDOR LALALALALA!!!!_

Lee : Les gryffondors sont en délire ! le match s'annonce bien pour l'équipe championne de Poudlard ! On va ratatiner les Serpentard !!!!!!Gryffondor Gryffondo-

McG : JORDAN ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter de ne pas prendre partie lors des matches !

Lee : Désolé professeur. Les joueurs de Gryffondor entre sur le terrain voici : JHONSON ! BELL ! SPINNET ! POTTER ! FINNIGAN ! WEASLEY ET WEASLEY !

Les supporter tout de rouge et or habillaient poussèrent des hurlement de joie a l'arrivée de leur équipe.

H : Le match va commencer allons dans les tribunes, allez dépêche !

R : Oui j'arrive.

Lee : ça y est c'est partie madame Bibine viens de donner le coup d'envoie Alicia s'empare du soualfe elle file seule vers les but attention deux serpentard vienne vers toi ! OUCH ! Il viennent de se prendre un cognard dans la figure Fred et George n'y vont pas de main morte allez les gars !

McG : Jordan !

Lee : BUT POUR GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!!!!!!! 10 à 0

Le match continua ainsi les gryffondor marquant point sur point, dans les tribunes ont pouvait apercevoir une foule en délire vêtu de rouge et or mais parmi ces spectateur deux adolescent gardaient les yeux fixer sur l'attrapeur sans se soucié du match, Harry avait l'air complètement déconcerté mais cherchait quand même le vif or sous les yeux prévenants d'un jeune homme blond. Soudain il le vit, il était à l'autre bout du stade sous le balai de Seamus qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Alors il fonça, suivi de près par Draco qui était extrêmement souriant pour quelqu'un qui allait perdre. Harry se dirigeait droit sur Seamus qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué, il passa à une vitesse inimaginable sous le balai de celui-ci, et s'emparât pour la énième fois du vif sous les yeux dégoûté et surpris de Malfoy.

D : A quoi tu joue Potter ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe.

H : Tu le voie bien Malfoy je gagne et toi tu perd pas de chance.

Il se posa et fut accueillit au sol par toute l'équipe et les Gryffondor qui était sorti des tribunes dont Hermione et Ron qui était encore plus fou de joie que les autres. Malfoy regardait tout ça de haut plusieurs sentiments se mêlait en lui tout d'abord de la colère et du dégoût mais aussi, et c'était bien rare, de la tristesse et une espèce de solitude incompréhensible.

D : Tu n'as pas encore gagné Granger, oh non ne crois pas ça.

Her : Alors Harry tu es content ?

H : Oui… mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir louper énormément de chose j'était en potion et je me retrouve dans les vestiaire. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche non ?

Her: euh mais non … euh tout va bien peut être que c'est …le … match qui te fait cet effet là !

R : ouai c'est ça… ça doit être le match !

H : Vous devez avoir raison, bon ça vous direz d'allez faire un tour à la bibliothèque histoire de faire nos devoir ?

Her : Oh tu sais je pense qu'on est mieux ici ya moins de bruit qu'en bas.

H : Vous avez vu Malfoy ?

R : mais euh pourquoi tu pose cette question bien sur qu'on la vu perdre encore une fois, (petit rire nerveux), tu l'as battu Harry.

H : Non c'est pas ça il avait l'air… triste.

Nouveau rire nerveux de la part de Ron : Peut être que son père va le battre pasqu'il a encore perdu.

Her : Ron ! J'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas ça. Mimique dégoûtée de Ron

Ron : Comment peut plaindre ce type après tout ce qu'il t'a dit, t'es vraiment pas normal comme fille, _puis rougissant_, doit bien y avoir d'autres mec plus intéressant.

Her : Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

Grand bruit, un hibou magnifique venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et avait brisé avec une de ses pattes le _mimbulus mimbletonia_ de Neville. Il se posa doucement sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil d'Hermione et tendit la patte. Une enveloppe y était accroché, d'une écriture soigneuse on avait écrit son nom de famille : « Granger ». L'encre était verte, hermione décrocha l'enveloppe mais le hibou resta là apparemment il voulait une réponse.

Her : ce hibou est vraiment superbe, vous avez vu son allure, si j'en avait un j'aimerais bien avoir le même.

Ron : il doit coûter extrêmement cher. Tout le monde n'a pas les moyen de se payer se genre d'oiseaux.

H : bon tu l'ouvres cette lettre ?

Her : Hum je crois que c'est à moi qu'elle est adressée donc je l'ouvre quand je le veux, c'est privé Harry tu comprend, c'est bizarre que tu veuille savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ça ne te ressemble pas.

H : Non mais c'est juste que ça m'intrigue que tu reçoives du courrier.

Her : Tu insinues que je ne peux pas recevoir du courrier. Tu vraiment immature ! elle se leva dignement et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles le hibou la suivi.

H : vraiment les filles…

**A suivre**

Alors vous voudrez bien savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette fameuse lettre hein ?


	7. quand on se dit tout

Réponse au reviews ma très chère ornarluca si il me vient a l'idée de transformer cette fic en HG/DM je le ferai et ce n'est pas parce que tu me menace de ne plus lire que je ne le ferait pas. Je ne vais pas écrire cette fic selon tes propres goûts d'autres personnes que toi la lise. Bon je passe a autre chose Elsa je suis sure que tu ne vas pas particulièrement adorer cette fin mais étant donné que le petit one shot que je t'ai fait lire t'as plut je vais peut être réussir à te faire apprécier ce couple que tu déteste tant. En fin vouala tout ça pour vous dire que j'arrive très vite avec ce septième chapitre qui est selon moi le dernier. Je vous laisse, très chers lecteurs, à la lecture de cette fan fiction je précise tout de fois au cas ou certain ne l'auraient pas remarquer que rien n'est a moi, tout est à JK ROWLING et aussi un peu à Natsuki Takaya

**Chapitre 7**

**Quand on se dit tout**

Hermione monta dans sa chambre et s'assis sur son lit. Puis, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ici qu'elle, elle ouvrit avec une immense précaution la lettre qui avait causé l'intérêt des garçons. Sans regarder la signature à la fin de la lettre pour préserver la surprise elle commença sa lecture :

_Granger,_

_Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, j'ai donné à ce cher survivant un philtre d'amour. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le savoir, ni pour rompre l'enchantement, mais ce que je sais c'est que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça miss je-sais-tout. Aucune personne ni toi, ni ma putain de famille ne pourra m'empêcher d'aimer Potter alors met toi bien ça dans le crâne, je recommencerai, des centaines de fois si il le faut mais je l'aurais. Et toi pauvre petite sang de bourbe tu ne seras plus rien pour lui, puisque tu n'existeras plus ! Tu dois vraiment l'aimer ou me haïr à mort, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas, pour ne pas vouloir son bonheur. Tu dois te demander pourquoi depuis toute ces années je vous ai haïs toi et Weasmoche, tout simplement parce que j'étais jaloux, et je le suis encore, qu'Il vous est préféré à moi, moi je plus beau spécimen masculin de ce lycée de bouseux. Alors Hermione toi et le rouquin vous allez me laissez le brun, car je pense que vous avez assez profité de lui. Tu pose peut être cette question « **Et sinon ?** » avec ce petit air supérieur que tu prend tellement souvent. Et bien sinon je crois que je vous tuerai, ça n'est pas difficile, père m'a appris il suffit de vouloir le faire, enfin ne nous égarons pas sur ce sujet boueux. Si tu souhaite un peut plus d'explication je pense que Salazar_, elle fixa le hibou majestueux,_ est encore avec toi. Ne le touche pas s'il te plaît j'y tient beaucoup._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione, plus sereine que jamais, se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau elle griffonna à toute vitesse derrière la lettre une horaire et un lieu, tendit le parchemin au hibou qui l'attrapa dans son bec et sorti par la fenêtre la plus proche. Hermione le regarda partir, le regard embué.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que les sentiments de Malfoy était véritable, apparemment il n'avait pas envisagée la solution qu'elle pouvait l'aimais, bien que se sentiment s'atténue pour laisser la place à cette haine profonde qui avait était là pendant les années précédentes, mais ne dit on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine ? Néanmoins il fallait qu'elle aille le voire, d'ailleurs, elle regarda sa montre, c'était bientôt l'heure. Elle prit la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, quelle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu, et descendit les escaliers doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux seul garçon encore dans la salle commune, en l'occurrence Harry et Ron qui étaient concentrés sur une partie d'échec sorcier. Elle les regarda jouer quelque minute avant de sortir sans bruit.

Ses pas étaient assurés, elle savait très bien ou elle allait. Parvenu devant l'endroit en question elle pensa a un lieu discret et pas trop grand et elle poussa la porte. La salle sur demande avait bien fait son boulot elle se trouvait a présent dans une petite pièce circulaire semblable à la salle d'astronomie, le système solaire était en lévitation juste au dessus de sa tête sur le sol une moquette tellement épaisse qu'elle donnait envie de s'allonger dessus. Il n'y avait aucun endroit ou s'asseoir alors elle attendit patiemment debout, adosser au mur.

Après quelque minute un cliquetis se fit entendre, quelqu'un entrait.

Draco Malfoy, plus décontracter que jamais venait de faire son apparition, il était vêtu comme un parfait moldu un jean et une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte qui découvrait un torse parfait ( c'est pour toi Elsa) Hermione soupira pas très discrètement ( dsl mon langage reviens toujours au gallot) et il tourna la tête vers elle.

Dr : Tu voulait me voire Granger, je suppose que tu as reçu ma lettre, qu'a tu pensé de son contenu ? C'est dérangeant de perdre Potter, c'est ça ?

Her : Non ce n'est pas ça.

Dr : Oh, et bien tant mieux si tu préfère Weasmoche, grand bien te fasse, tant que tu ne te mêle plus de mes affaires.

Her : Je ne préfère pas Ron.

Dr : Moi non plus, alors c'est sans façon que je le laisse.

Her : Je te dis que je ne veux pas de Ron, il est juste un ami. _Elle se rapprocha de lui, mais il recula._

Dr : Alors tu veux rester vieille fille. Tant mieux pour toi, mais je m'en fout un peut tu sais. Maintenant que je sais que tu ne t'opposeras pas à ma relation avec ton… meilleur ami, c'est ça ? Je pense que je peux retourner dans ma chambre.

Her _se rapprochant encore et toujours de Draco _: Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne m'opposait pas à cette relation, tu m'as mal compris.

Dr _interloqué _: Alors qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ? Tu n'es pas simple comme fille.

Her_ le plaquant enfin contre le mur _: Toi.

Dr : QUOI ?!?

Her_ à moitié en larme _: J'en ai rien a faire de Harry, c'est toi, toi et toi seul que j'aime sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Dr : Ah mais ça va pas être possible Granger tu sais bien que je suis gay. Et que tu es une sang-de-bourbe quand même.

Her : Mais et toutes ces filles avec qui tu as prétendu coucher ?

Dr : C'était des conneries ! J'ai jamais serrer une fille dans mes bras, je suis GAY tu comprend ce mot ou faut que je te l'explique ?

Her : Mais alors pourquoi tu as fait croire que tu était hétéro ?

Dr : Mais parce que je suis Draco Malfoy !

Hermione fit alors quelque chose a la quelle Draco ne s'attendait pas, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Dr : Et merde !

Her : Euh Malfoy c'est toi ?

Dr : Ben oui, je ne pouvais pas disparaître comme ça en laissant mes vêtements.

Her : Mais pourquoi tu t'es transformé en lapin ?!

En effet devant elle se tenait un jeune lapin blanc qui la regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et de honte.

Dr : J'suis pas un lapin, je suis un lièvre Granger, un lièvre. Et je me suis transformé parce que tu t'es jetée dans mes bras, c'est une malédiction, à chaque fois qu'une personne du sexe opposé fait ça je me transforme.

Her : Ohh, c'est pour ça que t'es gay.

Dr : Ouuuiiii ! C'est bien t'as compris toute seule. Bon maintenant dégage je vais tarder à redevenir **_POUF !_** Normal.

Le jeune homme était nu comme un vers devant le visage extrêmement gêné d'Hermione qui retourna dans le centième de seconde qui suivi.

Her _mode ventilateur _: Je…je… je suis désolée, je vais y aller.

Dr : Non reste.

Her : Pourquoi.

Dr : Parce que j'en ai envie, tu dois jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Je ne suis pas homo j'ai juste envie d'affection, mais comme tu peux le remarquer, avec les filles ça pose quelque problème. C'est pour ça que je me cache derrière cette façade de méchant garçon, mais j'en ai marre. Au fait je suis pas amoureux de Potter.

Her : Moi non plus.

Dr : J'ai un truc à te demander.

Her : Oui.

Dr : Tu veux bien être mon amie, je crois que j'en ai vraiment besoin, et de toute façon t'es obligé si tu ne veux pas que je t'efface la mémoire.

Il lui tendit la main et Hermione mit quelque seconde avant de la serrer à son tour.

Her : Draco et Hermione, ça sonne bien.

**FIN**

**Et vouala j'ai fini !!! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez, laissez tout plein de review s'il vous plait. Merci à tous ceux qui on suivi cette fic, Je vous adores.**


End file.
